


Dog Lead

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a surprise for Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Lead

He holds the leash out to me with a wicked grin. I groan and try to adjust myself. Really, I should have known he was planning something when he left early. It was just an idle comment one night … We were out together and he was wearing leather pants so tight they must have been painted on. Just an idle comment, a momentary fantasy about what else he could wear. He looks like a walking wet dream. All that skin and a few strips of leather – the pants, a body harness, a studded collar and the leash. All set off by the glint of gold from his nipple ring and his solitary earring. And it's all mine.


End file.
